Field
This disclosure relates generally to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more specifically, to a MEMS device having a sub-frame structure for stress isolation.
Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS devices maybe used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, angular velocity, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition. MEMS sensor designs are highly desirable for operation in high gravity environments and in miniaturized devices, and due to their relatively low cost.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale and do not necessarily indicate correct proportions.